Legend time forgot
by MerchDoyle
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, all i can say is future going back in time..21ab,22 are up please r&r (not uploaded due to be being on vacation, sorry) - oh yeah, almost fogrot, story is COMPLETED :):):)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own none of the YH characters, but I'm not sure if there's a copyright on the Greek God's or not. I also don't own British Airways.  
  
  
  
16 year old Aimee longed for an adventure. Something that would change her life forever, something that no other 16 year old girl had experienced.  
  
It was the summer of 2002, and Aimee had made plans to go on that adventure, well it was an adventure to her anyway because she'd never been on holiday before without her parents. She was to visit her grandparents in Greece . only she didn't know that that this visit was the journey she was longing for.  
  
'You got everything?' her dad asked, 'Passport? Luggage? Travellers cheques?.' the list would have gone on until they'd covered the entire contents of here suitcase, but luckily her mother cut him off.  
  
'All we are trying to say is have a good time.' she hugged Aimee, who returned the hug and smiled.  
  
'British Airways is now boarding the direct flight to Korinthos, Greece,' that was the announcement made over the radio signalling all passengers to climb abroad the plane.  
  
'That's me,' Aimee said, forcing a smile, hoping she looked brave as not to worry her parents. She'd told them she looked forward to seeing her grandparents, but she didn't remember anything about them, as they visited her when she was only a small baby. All she knew was that they were very high up in the Greek embassy.  
  
Aimee kissed her parents goodbye, and walked towards her gateway.  
  
  
  
Other than not being able to find her seat to begin with, the flight was relatively pleasant.  
  
She sat by and old Greek lady that was on her way home. Aimee explained that it was her first time visiting Greece, and she listened inattentively to the stories the woman spoke of. She recited tales of the Gods and the Goddesses of Greece, she told the tales of the Greek heroes, and explained the zodiac signs, and how they got their names. Although the woman spoke with broken English, but Aimee felt that she understood all she was telling, and closed her eyes at times so that she could experience the adventures in her mind.  
  
The flight didn't seem long, and in no time at all the air-hostess announced that it was time for touchdown.  
  
Aimee thanked the old woman for telling her the stories, she made a mental not to find a library with more information on the tales so that she could look them up.  
  
'Wait my child,' the old woman grabbed her arm when she rose from her seat. 'I can tell that you are a very gifted child, you hold a secret, a secret soon be revealed.' Aimee couldn't help feeling a little frightened of the old women. 'Do not fear me child, for I have seen things you'll never believe, things beyond your imagination. I can sense that you have a pure heart, and I would like you to have this,' the old woman reached into her pocket, and pulled out a silver necklace with a deep blue stone pendant. 'Use it well, all you ever dreamed, your wants and needs will come to you.'  
  
Aimee took the stone, 'You mean it's for me?' she asked. The old woman nodded. Aimee sat in her chair mesmerised by the blue stone, she could see the colours changing, going form light till dark. She was so deep into this stone that she didn't notice the  
  
air-hostess shaking her shoulder lightly.  
  
'Excuse me miss? The plane has landed,' Aimee looked at her, and suddenly remembered where she was.  
  
'Thank you, I'll uhhh.get up now,' she stumbled over her words. She turned round to see if the old woman wanted any help to get out of the chair, but what she saw shocked her.  
  
The woman had dissappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters.  
  
  
  
'Is something the matter miss?' the air-hostess asked, looking at Aimee suspiciously.  
  
'Uhhh, no.I thought there was a woman sitting here for some odd reason, but I guess I was just dreaming.' Aimee got to her feet, and walked down the planes steps, by the time she'd reached the bottom all memory of the old woman had left her thoughts.  
  
Aimee looked around, surely there was going to be somebody there waiting for her.they knew she was coming.  
  
'Aimee' she heard a voice calling her name, when she turned to see who that voice belonged to, she who appeared to be a chauffeur.  
  
! How does he know who I am?! Aimee thought to herself, as she made her way to the man.  
  
'Ahh, I though it was you. Your grandparents showed me a photo of you, I must say you're a lot prettier than you are in the photo,' his comments made her blush. She looked at him carefully, he looked a bit young to be a chauffeur. He looked about 20 years old, and dark blonde hair. 'Is something wrong?' he asked when he saw her staring.  
  
'I'm sorry, it's just.you look a bit young to be a chauffeur,' she said, 'Can I ask how old you are, and what you name is?'  
  
'Well my name is Liam, and I'm 19 years old. My dad used to work for you grandfather, but he passed away last spring. So I agreed to work for them, and they let me stay there. I will be your guide around Greece.if you don't mind that is,' he explained flashing her a dazzling smile, which she returned.  
  
'I'm sorry to hear about your father, I lost mine when I was a tiny baby. My mother re-married and now my step-dad is my dad. Sorry it's kinda confusing.' Aimee was saying.  
  
'You are 16 I understand?' Liam asked, and Aimee nodded. 'Well we should get your luggage, and maybe go to the car?' he asked, leading the way to the luggage collectors' stand.  
  
After they had gotten her luggage, they went to a coffee place for something to eat. That's where Liam noticed Aimee's necklace, 'Where did you get that? If you don't mind me asking.'  
  
Aimee looked at her necklace, a puzzled expression crossed her face, 'I don't know,' she answered, and muttered 'Weird'. For some reason Aimee remembered something about looking up Greek tales in the library.  
  
'You don't have any libraries around here that have English books?' she asked.  
  
When he didn't answer her, she looked up-but he wasn't there. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters.  
  
  
  
Aimee looked around, she couldn't see Liam anywhere. ^Where can he be? He was just sitting there^, she thought to herself.  
  
She was just about to get up, and go looking for him when she heard him call her name. She quickly turned around to see where he, and sure enough there he was carrying her suitcase.  
  
'Sorry, you were kinda absorbed in your necklace, I thought I'd take advantage and go get your bag,' Liam explained.  
  
'How did you know which one was mine?' she looked at him questioningly.  
  
'Well you couldn't really miss the name 'Aimee D.Taylor' going right across it,' he pointed at the sticker and laughed when Aimee blushed. 'By the way, I like the bumper sticker on it,' he pointed at another sticker that said '**** Happens.Deal With It!' This caused Aimee to blush even redder.  
  
As they were walking to the limousine, Liam read out ever single message that was on her suit case, from 'Don't Drink And Drive, You Might Spill,' to 'I used to be schizophrenic, but we're ok now,' that one made him laugh. 'You're a very unusual girl.' he told her.  
  
'I'm gonna take that as a compliment.I think,' Aimee said looking at him questioningly.  
  
'He, he, well this is the car,' Liam said pointing at the limousine.  
  
'Car? This isn't a car.where I come from we call them limo's! What, are my grandparents loaded or something?'  
  
All Liam could do was laugh, 'Come on, you wanna sit in the back or front?'  
  
'I'm not a practical person, most passengers ride in the back, so I'll sit shotgun with you,' Aimee answered as she got into the car.  
  
Aimee looked out of window, and gaped at the surroundings Korinthos had to offer. She made a note to where the museum was, she'd have to check that out later.  
  
Liam pulled into the parking lot of a huge mansion. As Aimee came out she said 'They're loaded, no wander I always get such a good Christmas and birthday present'. Liam grinned at her as he lent into the backseat to get her case, laughing again at the bumper stickers she had.  
  
As they walked up to the house, an old woman appeared. 'Be careful,' she told Aimee.  
  
Aimee looked at her, ^Where have I seen her before? ^ she thought. She vaguely remembered speaking to an old woman on the plane on her way over to Greece.  
  
'Aimee? You coming, or are you gonna stare at the wall all day?' Liam asked.  
  
'I'm talking to someone,' She replied.  
  
'Who?'  
  
Aimee looked again; there was no one there. Aimee vaguely remember hearing a warning, she shrugged it off thinking she must have been imagining it. As she followed Liam up the steps, the memory had faded away. 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters. I also don't own Dragon Balls Z.  
  
When Aimee was inside the mansion, she was greeted by the servant, who gave her a not from her grandparents. The note said that they had to go to an emergency meeting for a few days, but since she was going to be staying there for the summer, when they come back they will still have time to spend with her.  
  
Aimee shrugged at the note, and handed it back to the servant saying thank you.  
  
'Well this is where I leave you, I need to go back to my room now,' Liam explained that he wasn't really allowed to be in the main part of the mansion, only when he's carrying bags.  
  
'That's not fair, don't leave me here with these people, there's no one here my age,' Aimee pleaded with him.  
  
'Tell you what, after you've gotten yourself unpacked come over to my room, it's in the west wing, and I'll come out and then show you around the city,' he offered.  
  
'That would be nice,' Aimee replied.  
  
They both said goodbye, and arranged to meet in 30 minutes.  
  
Aimee's room was big; it was the size of her living room back in the UK. She had a king-sized bed with a Dragon Balls Z quilt cover, which she requested, and it had blue wallpaper with wall hangings of Greek Gods and Goddesses.  
  
It had a picture of the Hero Hercules in his early years; it also had a picture of Jason from Jason of the Argonauts, and Hercules' cousin Iolaus. She was studying the pictures so closely that she didn't notice the time, before she knew it 30 minutes had passed, and she was late.  
  
Aimee ran down the stairs, and shot through the door, narrowly missing a collision with the servant. 'Kids,' he muttered in Greek, although Aimee had no idea what he meant.  
  
'Sorry I'm late, I was looking at the wall hangings in my room, it was funny because you sorta resemble the one with the name Iolaus under it,' she laughed as they walked into the city.  
  
'Imagine that,' Liam answered with a glint in his eye.  
  
An hour had gone passed, and they'd only seen a small part of the city. She's been to some museums, and seen ancient craft from was from centuries ago.  
  
'I'll wait for you outside', Aimee told Liam, who was still in a shop looking at the artefacts. He looked up to her and nodded.  
  
When she left the shop, she wasn't looking where she was going due to her nose stuck in the map, walked straight into the busy road.  
  
'Aimee, look out!!!!,' Liam yelled from the doorway and began to ran after her.  
  
Aimee turned and looked to see him, puzzled at why he was running to her, then she saw a truck speeding down the road.  
  
She couldn't move, she was frozen in her tracks.  
  
What happened next was in slow motion, out of nowhere a tall light blonde haired boy grabbed her and pulled her out the way, they both ended up sprawled onto the pavement.  
  
Breathing hard, they both sat up and dusted themselves off, that's when Liam had finally reached them 'Are you ok?' he asked.  
  
Aimee nodded a little dazed; she looked at the boy who'd just saved her life. 'Thank you,' she said.  
  
He smiled at her, and started speaking to her in Greek.  
  
*I wish I knew what you are saying,* she thought.  
  
'No problem, I saw you were about to get hit, so I just thought, or rather I didn't think.' he gave a nervous laugh. 'My name is Herald,' he said.  
  
'My name is Aimee, this is Liam,' she said gesturing to the boy standing by them, helping them to their feet.  
  
The two boys shook hands, then Liam turned to her 'I didn't know you could speak Greek,' he said.  
  
'I can't,' she paused, 'Well I couldn't.'  
  
She looked down and saw her necklace shining. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters.  
  
  
  
The young man repeated his request for the young people to leave the library.  
  
'You look like a young version Jason, from Jason and the Argonauts,' Aimee said showing him the book. 'What's you're name?' she asked.  
  
'Icas, now leave, everyone else has and it's closing time,' he answered.  
  
'We'll leave, but you must come with us,' Aimee told him. She turned to look at Herald 'You too.'  
  
Liam looked worried, and spoke in English so the other two boys couldn't understand, 'I don't think your grandparents would like that very much.'  
  
'They're not here though are they?' she said, and tried convincing Herald and Icas to come back to her grandparents' mansion.  
  
It took a while, but after Aimee offered free food, and enjoyment they couldn't refuse. She also offered them to stay in the East wing, which was the same area as her room.  
  
Liam still didn't feel right. 'Chill,' she told him, 'You can have a nice room too,' she said with a smile.  
  
'Do I get food too?' he asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Ok, let's go,' he said and started leading the way.  
  
Aimee realised that if you mentioned food to Liam he'd go anywhere!  
  
When they reached the mansion, Aimee told the other employees that they could stay in the mansion too as long as her grandparents were away, and as long as they didn't tell anyone.  
  
It was nearly midnight by the time they had gotten all the rooms sorted out, and Aimee was about to turn in when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
'Your adventure is just beginning my child.'  
  
When Aimee looked behind her she saw the old woman from the plane.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked, 'Will I remember you this time? Are you going to disappear again?'  
  
'You ask too many questions child,' the old woman said chuckling to herself.  
  
'Why is this happening, is there a reason for it all? Why am I even bothering asking you questions if I'm never going to remember the answers?'  
  
'Everything will make sense in good time, you'll see,' that was all she said before turning around and walking away.  
  
'Who are you talking to?' Aimee turned to see Herald standing a little away from her.  
  
By then the memory of the old woman was like a dream, 'I don't know,' Aimee said dejectedly. She'd been doing that a lot lately, talking o herself.  
  
'What are you doing up?' he asked.  
  
'I haven't been to bed yet.'  
  
'It's almost 2am,' Herald said.  
  
'How can that be, I looked at my watch ten minutes ago, and it wasn't even midnight,' she said unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
'Maybe you had a time lapse, or you may have blacked out. It's common if you've been on a plane,' he explained.  
  
'Maybe,' she agreed. 'What are you doing up?'  
  
'On my way to the bathroom,' he answered, smiling nervously.  
  
Aimee nodded, when he moved a little closer she noticed that he had a nice smile. Aimee was afraid she was developing a crush on him, and he too was beginning to have feelings.  
  
The stood looking at each other in silence, until Aimee said goodnight fumbling for the door handle to her room and stepping inside.  
  
As she slept, everything in her room was dark, except for the glow coming from her necklace. 


	6. chap 6

Disclaimers: I only own the non-t.v characters.  
  
  
  
It was the sun shining through her window that woke Aimee up, she'd forgotten to draw the curtains the night before. She sat up rubbing her eyes, and pushed the quilt back so she could get out and get dressed.  
  
She looked over to the clothes she was wearing the day before, they were lying in a heap on the floor. *Hmm, too creased to wear today* she thought.  
  
She walked over to the closet, and pulled out some light blue trousers, and a white long sleeved T-shirt. She put on her clothes, but as she crouched down to tie her shoes, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to look fully at the item, and saw it was a piece of paper with directions on it.  
  
*Map? * she asked herself, she picked it up and put it in her pocket, making a mental not to show it to the boys.  
  
After getting ready, and making sure she looked half way decent, she ran to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
'Good morning,' Liam said with a smile, he'd already had food, and seconds.and thirds.!  
  
All the boys were sat at the table eating, Herald flashed her a smile as she sat down and poured a bowl of 'Sugar Corn'. He noticed the map sticking out of her pocket, and took it out to have a look.  
  
'Excuse me,' Aimee said playfully and snatched it back from him. 'I was going to show it to you guys, but there is a little thing called patience you know.' she said mock sternly.  
  
'Well, what is it then?' Icas asked, it was the first he'd spoken since they 'sort of kidnapped' him.  
  
'Tell you when I finish eating,' she said, and turned her attention back to her cereal.  
  
The four teenagers finished their food, and went up to Aimee's room.  
  
Aimee cleared her clothes off the floor so they could so they had room to open up the map.  
  
'This isn't a map, they're blue prints,' Herald announced. 'Blue prints of this place,' he finished.  
  
'What are they doing in here?' Liam asked, although it was obvious that no one had an answer.  
  
Icas had been studying the blue prints carefully, and had noticed something.  
  
'Look here,' he pointed to Aimee's room, 'There seems to be a hidden doorway here.' He got up and walked to a wall.  
  
The other three watched his as he felt the fall, and punched his fist through.  
  
'Are you crazy? My grandparents are gonna kill you, no they're gonna kill me for having guys in my room. So are my parents!!' Aimee said the panic rising in her voice. 'You could also break your hand if that was solid,' she added. Then she realised what she said, 'Wait a minute, it's hollow.'  
  
Icas smiled at her smugly, and began breaking the rest of the way through the wall.  
  
When he was finished, the four friends peered in, but all they saw was darkness.  
  
'We need light,' Liam said.  
  
Herald reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight, 'Never leave home without one,' he said grinning.  
  
With Herald leading, the four of them made they're way into the unknown. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, or the Greek Gods. They own themselves as far as I know.  
  
'Feels like we've been walking for ages,' Liam complained. He'd been doing that a lot since the quadet had first entered the secret passageway. 'Don't worry, there's a light up ahead,' Icas happily pointed out. Seeing the light before them, the teenagers quickened their paces.  
  
They emerged from the darkness into the sunlight. When they looked around they saw they'd just came out of a cave. They appeared to be on the side of a mountain, only there was fog at the bottom. When Aimee looked over to Herald, she had to do a double take. 'Weren't you wearing blue jeans before?' she asked him. Everyone turned to look at him, he was now wearing dark brown trousers, and a green tunic. But it wasn't just Herald's clothes that had changed. Icas had on dark coloured trousers and a button less waistcoat. Liam was wearing the same coloured trousers and a matching tunic. Aimee was wearing a green three- quartered T-shirt, and light brown trousers. 'Where are we, and why are we dresses like prehistoric humans?' Icas asked. The others answered by shrugging their shoulders. 'Where's the map?' Herald asked looking at Icas, who only shrugged. 'I gave it to Liam,' he replied. All eyes were upon Liam, who said 'I put it down before we went into the passageway. But it wasn't even a map!' he protested. 'He's right,' Herald agreed, 'Blue prints are only useless here anyway.' 'Very observant, but where us 'here'?' Icas asked. He noticed Aimee hadn't said anything in a while, 'What do you think Aimee?' 'I think we should get out of here,' she said pointing below here. When the boys looked to where she pointed, what they saw chilled them. Raging water was rising below them! It wasn't a mountain they emerged on at all, but an island and it were sinking fast! 'Climb!' Herald yelled, ad they all ran to the outside of the cave, and began climbing. Trying to escape from the rising water below them. 


	8. chap 8

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, the Greek Gods own themselves.  
  
They kept climbing, and the water kept rising.  
  
'What are we going to do when the water reaches us? I'm hydrophobic, and I can't swim,' Aimee panicked.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll grab you,' Herald said.  
  
'I can't swim either,' Liam said in horror.  
  
'I'll get you,' Icas offered. 'But we'll think of that when the time comes', he added.  
  
When they reached the top of the island Herald took hold of Aimee, and Icas grabbed Liam's arm.  
  
The four friends prepared to get under the water.  
  
They waited for the water to come, only it never did. The island stopped sinking 3 metres above sea level!  
  
'Why have we stopped?' Aimee whispered to Herald.  
  
'I don't know,' he answered.  
  
'HERCULES!' a voice bellowed.  
  
'What?' Icas asked.  
  
'HERCULES!' the voice boomed again. An aqua coloured giant rose from the water.  
  
'Poseidon,' Aimee whispered.  
  
The God looked at Herald, 'HERCULES, WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?'  
  
'He thinks you're Hercules,' Liam exclaimed.  
  
'God figure.' Icas muttered.  
  
Herald ignored them both, 'Yes?' he asked the God.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY ISLAND?'  
  
Herald cleared his throat to buy some time as he thought of an answer. 'We.uhhh...' he began, 'We were in the cave exploring. We didn't know it was your island,' he explained.  
  
Poseidon thought of his answer a moment, and then snapped his fingers.  
  
The teens clapped their fingers over their ears to muffle out the rumbling sound as a giant turtle appeared out of the water.  
  
'CLIMB ON TO ITS BACK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE SHORE,' he instructed them.  
  
The teens didn't argue, and quickly climbed onto the turtle. The uttered their thanks as the God disappeared.  
  
'We're lucky he isn't very smart today. He didn't even think if we'd come here exploring we'd already have a boat,' Herald said suspiciously.  
  
'I'm beginning to think Aimee was right about the whole 'Greek Heroes' thing,' Liam said.  
  
'You think?' Icas asked.  
  
'Why are you being so sarcastic?' Liam asked him.  
  
'Because I'm stuck in a place, and time period with a bunch of psychos who kidnapped me, that's why!' he answered bitterly.  
  
'You cam with us on your own free will!' Liam pointed out.  
  
Herald and Aimee listened to the argument go on, and smiled at each other.  
  
A puzzled expression crossed Heralds face, 'You know, something wasn't quite right about what just happened. The situation was far too easy,' he said.  
  
Aimee looked over the shore, 'Your right, way too easy. Look!'  
  
Herald followed her gaze, 'Watch out,' he yelled as an arrow of fire was headed their way. 


	9. chap 9

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, and the Greek Gods own themselves. I don't know if Hercules and Aphrodite are siblings, but something in the back of my mind said they were.  
  
  
  
'I wish we were on the really far away as possible from the fighters,' Aimee said to herself.  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth that the quadet were sitting on the grass of a high mountain.  
  
'What just happened?' Liam asked, he looked at Aimee, 'Why is your necklace shining?'  
  
'I don't know, I wished and.'  
  
Liam cut her off, 'Wait, did you say wish? When Herald pushed you out of the way, before the truck hit, he was speaking Greek. You didn't understand him, remember?' She nodded, how could she forget? It was only the day before! Wasn't it? 'Didn't you wish you could understand him, and then you were able to?'  
  
'Yes,' Aimee answered.  
  
'Was your necklace shining then?'  
  
'Yes,' she answered. 'Do you think maybe this makes my wishes come true?' she asked.  
  
He nodded, 'Yeah!'  
  
'Well you've finally figured it out!' came a strange voice.  
  
Aimee recognised the voice immediately; it was that of the old woman.  
  
'Why do keep turning up?' Aimee asked bitterly.  
  
'You know her?' Herald asked, Aimee nodded.  
  
'So you remember me then?' the old woman asked.  
  
'Yes! I also recall forgetting you too.' she muttered.  
  
'Well if you want me to leave then I will,' the old woman began to fade.  
  
'No wait, don't go,' Aimee called, and waited until the woman became entirely visible again. 'I don't know your name. Will I remember you this time? Please tell me,' Aimee almost pleaded.  
  
'My name is Aphrodite, and yes you will remember me.' As she spoke, her brown rags transformed into shimmering pink and purple robes. Her grey scraggly hair became long golden locks. The wrinkles on her face became fine lines and then smoothed out. Her cheeks became rosy, and her colourless lips became red. When she smiled her yellow teeth became pearly whites. From her ears, purple stines dangled.  
  
'You're drooling,' Icas whispered to Liam. When Aimee and Herald looked at him they laughed. Liam's eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open as he stared at the Goddess.  
  
'Aphrodite,' Aimee exclaimed as if suddenly realising something. 'You're Hercules' brother.I mean he's your brother.' she uttered.  
  
'Yes,' the Goddess smiled.  
  
Icas was still interested in the necklace. 'What else can it do?' he asked.  
  
'That's for me to know, and you to find out,' Aphrodite said with a glint in her eye, and then she faded away.  
  
'Good, I'm not crazy,' Aimee said to herself.  
  
Although he didn't know what she was on about, Icas said 'You're not, this place is, but you're not.'  
  
'I know we've been doing a lot of running and panicking since we've been here, but it think we should hide again,' Herald said.  
  
'Why?' Liam asked.  
  
'Cos I don't think we're safe up here,' he said. Herald pointed at two giant birds heading their way.  
  
They dug their talons in to Icas and Liam's shoulders. The yelled and screamed as they were taken away into the distance. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimers: I don't own the Greek Gods, if anything the probably own me. and I don't own the YH characters.  
  
  
  
'Liam, Icas,' Herald yelled.  
  
'Somehow I don't think they can hear you,' Aimee joked. Then cursed herself for joking at a time like this.  
  
'Wish,' Herald told her.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Wish the to come back, or wish them to be here.wish something,' he said frantically.  
  
'Ok.I wish that Icas and Liam were safe, and will come back here,' Aimee said silently to herself.  
  
They both waited but nothing happened.  
  
'Try again,' Herald demanded.  
  
Aimee tried the second time, but again nothing happened. Neither did anything happened the 3rd or 4th time she wished either.  
  
'What's wrong with it?' Herald asked.  
  
'I don't know,' Aimee answered, wishing again for the 5th time, waiting for something to happen.  
  
'Why isn't it working?' Herald asked, he was getting more panicked as time went on.  
  
'I don't know,' Aimee answered, for what felt like the umpteenth time. 'Aphrodite?' she called.  
  
In an instant the Goddess appeared. 'Nothing is going to happen, fate has taken its course,' she said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Herald asked.  
  
'I mean that wishing won't help those two, it's not their destiny, neither is it yours. They need to take care of themselves now, just like the two of you,' she answered.  
  
'Does that mean this won't work for wishes anymore?' Aimee asked holding her necklace.  
  
'It will, but only the ones fate lets,' she looked at the confused expressions on the teen's faces. 'Fate will decide which wish they will grant. It's destiny, some wishes will work, where others won't.'  
  
'Does that mean Icas and Liam are going to die?' Aimee asked nervously.  
  
The Goddess laughed, 'No, they have their own destiny. Fate will deal with them as it will deal with you, you'll see.' Aphrodite said, then fading away.  
  
Herald was no longer intense, he was more furious. 'Why does she keep doing that? I mean if they think I'm  
  
Hercules, and she's supposed to be a sister of mine, then why won't she help me?'  
  
'I think she is trying to right now, like she's basically telling us to get off our butts, and go look for the other two!'  
  
Aimee said beginning to walk away from Herald. Sure he was cute and all, but he didn't half complain!  
  
'Wait for me,' he called running after her.  
  
They both began walking down the mountain in silence.  
  
'Where are we going?' Herald asked.  
  
'Wherever my feet take me, and wherever yours takes you I guess,' she answered.  
  
'Hope it's somewhere good,' Herald said taking big strides.  
  
Aimee quickened her pace a little so they were walking side by side.  
  
Aimee stopped to smell some flowers, they were like little purple lilies, only they smelt as sweet as roses. She began picking some, but a blood-curdling scream pierces the air. She looked down the trail, but couldn't see Herald anywhere.  
  
Somehow he'd lost his footing, and fallen down the side of the mountain, onto the rocks below. 


	11. chap 11

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own the YH characters, or the Greek Gods, I think the own me. oh I also don't own 'Deep Blue Sea!'  
  
  
  
Mean while.Icas and Liam  
  
  
  
'Hey buddy, wake up.' Liam said slapping Icas' face with his hand. He'd only just woken up in what appeared to be a giant nest complete with eggs.  
  
'Owww.' Icas opened his eyes and began rubbing his head. He could already feel a large bump beginning to form on the back of his head. 'Where are we?' he asked Liam.  
  
'I see twigs, feathers and eggs, and the two big birds are sitting on them. Looks like a nest!' he said sarcastically, whilst helping Icas to sit up.  
  
'What do you think they're gonna do with us?' Icas asked.  
  
'Probably going to feed us to these things after they hatch,' Liam answered nodding towards the eggs. 'But I think we're going to need a plan, don't think they're going to stay un-hatched forever.'  
  
  
  
They spoke silently together for a while until they both came up with a plan they both agreed wasn't stupid, but ingenious.  
  
'Ok, go throw the rock' Liam said to Icas.  
  
Icas grabbed a fairly big rock, and threw it in the direction that was facing away from the birds. The rock smacked against the side of the mountain. Instantly the birds picked up their heads, and flew in the direction of the sound.  
  
'Quick start climbing,' Liam said, as they both began to scramble out of the nest.  
  
'Oh, didn't realise how high up we were,' Icas said, looking down to the ground that seemed like millions of miles away.  
  
'Don't look down, just climb down,' Liam said. Icas may be a better swimmer, but when it came to climbing he was the king.  
  
  
  
About half way down the mountain Icas screamed. 'What?' Liam asked.  
  
'That bird almost took my head off!'  
  
'What bird?' Liam asked. 'Arrrgghhh!' he too screamed when he saw a bird flying to wards him. He looked down and saw a little crevice big enough for two people to fit. 'Get in there,' he yelled at Icas pointing to the crevice. He almost lost his grip whilst pointing.  
  
They quickly scrambled to the crevice and hid inside. The bird stuck its beak inside trying to get them out.  
  
Icas reached over to the bird, he yelled in pain as it jabbed him in the arm with its beak, but it didn't stop him poking it in the eye. The bird screeched, and flew away annoyed.  
  
'Quick before it comes back,' Liam said, and they made their way down to the bottom of the mountain in record timing.  
  
  
  
It was only when they touched ground that Icas noticed how hard the bird stabbed him. Blood was all over the lower part of his arm.  
  
'We need to get that cleaned up,' Liam said tearing some cloth on his shirt and wrapping it tightly around the wound. 'Where did you learn that move with the eye anyway?' he asked.  
  
'You ever see Deep Blue Sea?' Icas asked. Liam nodded excitedly like a child, then shook his head. Icas laughed,  
  
'The guy in the poked the shark in its eye,' he explained.  
  
They both laughed as they made their way to a little rook.  
  
'Do you think Aimee's gonna wish for our return?' Icas asked.  
  
'I think if she could, the she already has. Something tells me we have to find our way back to them on our own, like we're being tested in some way.'  
  
'When did you get so smart?' Icas asked as he washed his arm.  
  
'School.' Liam answered.  
  
After they finished cleaning, they both set out in search of Aimee and Herald. 


	12. chap 12

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, neither do I own the Greek Gods, I think they probably own me.  
  
Herald and Aimee  
'Herald, you ok? Talk to me,' Aimee had reached the bottom of the mountain to find Herald lying near the rocks with a bloody wound on his head and shoulder.  
  
The wounds needed to be cleaned in case of infection. Aimee looked around, there was a crack in the side of a mountain with fresh water flowing from it. She found some leaves from a lime tree and soaked them in water before placing them on the cuts.  
  
She began shaking his shoulder trying to wake him.  
  
'Ohhhh,' he moaned.  
  
'Herald?' Aimee asked gently.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
'You ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I think so,' he said moving his arms and legs. 'Not paralysed, that's a good thing,' he joked.  
  
'Can you sit?' Aimee asked helping him into a sitting position. 'Next step is to stand,' she said smiling.  
  
'What TV show you been watching?' he asked suspiciously.  
  
'Search and Rescue on cable,' she answered and they both cracked up laughing.  
  
Herald put his hand on his head, 'Man that's going to hurt tomorrow.'  
  
'You could do with some band-aids,' Aimee said.  
  
'Try wishing,' it was obvious Herald liked the idea of wishing.  
  
'Ok.' Aimee said unsure of whether it would work, but trying was the only way she'd find out if it worked. 'I wish we ad a first aid kit.' Her necklace glowed and a green box with a white cross on it appeared.  
  
Herald stared at it in amasement, 'Cool!'  
In no time at all Aimee had Herald bandaged up.  
  
'Good as new,' she joked.  
  
'Thanks.we should get going,' he said getting up. Unfortunately his kegs didn't co-operate, and he fell back down again.  
  
'Maybe we should rest a while,' Aimee suggested.  
  
'Good idea,' he agreed.  
They sat for a while sharing stories of what they got up to at school.  
  
'I flooded the staff room once, it was funny.water was everywhere!' Herald said.  
  
'I phoned in a bomb scare on parent teachers day,' Aimee said topping his prank.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I kind of got caught.' Aimee said. 'Got suspended, but ten they expelled me because I did graffiti on the lockers.'  
  
'Oh,' Herald said solemnly, then cracked up laughing. 'We really should get moving, it's getting dark,' he said. 'I think I can stand now.'  
  
'Well enough to laugh, well enough to stand,' Aimee joked.  
  
Herald stood, 'Guess I can,' he answered, but he had to lean on Aimee for some support. 'Where do we go from here?'  
  
'Let's try where my feet take us, yours went straight off the side of a mountain.' Aimee said laughing, but stopped when Herald didn't join in. 'Tell you what, why don't we find a cave somewhere so we can sleep?' she offered.  
  
'Sounds good to me!' he replied.  
  
With Herald resting on Aimee they began their journey. But neither of them knew of the grave danger they were about to face. 


	13. chap 13

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, neither do I own the Greek Gods, I think they probably own me.  
Icas and Liam  
'So what do we do if the bird comes back? Or brings its mate?' Liam asked.  
  
'I don't know, poke it I the eye with a stick maybe,' Icas joked.  
  
'I'm serious!'  
  
'What makes you think I'm not?' Icas answered defensively.  
  
'We need to find the others,' you could tell Liam was annoyed as he walked off.  
  
'Hey wait for me,' Icas called running to catch up with him.  
The two had been walking for what seemed like hours. Every part of where they were looked the same. In every direction were the same green trees, green hedges and the same green grass. Little rivers could be seen all over the place.  
  
'Uhhh, I think we're maybe, perhaps a little lost.' Liam uttered.  
  
'You think?' Icas said sarcastically.  
  
'Why are you being so sarcastic?'  
  
'Why do you keep stating the obvious?'  
  
They both carried on throwing insults at each other for ages, and probably still would be at it today if a certain someone hadn't intervened.  
  
'BOYS!' a female voice shouted. 'I though you were supposed to be looking for your friends. You do still remember them don't you?'  
  
The two boys turned to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
'Aphrodite!' Icas exclaimed.  
  
She ignored him and carried on. 'One is about this tall with blonde hair, and the other is about his tall with brown hair.'  
  
'APHRODITE!' Icas yelled.  
  
'Will you please stop saying my name, I know perfectly well what it is, and how it sounds like!'  
  
Her sarcasm made his shoulders stoop.  
  
'Now, you both need to find your friends! No more arguments, you hear?'  
  
'Yes mother,' Icas answered sarcastically as usual.  
  
'I heard that. Would you like a Queen Young Jason?' she asked Icas.  
  
'I have a girlfriend.' he paused, 'What do you mean by calling me Jason? Why would I want a queen?'  
  
She filled him in about with all the Jason and the Argonauts information, is was appalling how bad his knowledge was!  
  
'Ant more outbursts like that and I'll make sure you never fall in love again, or be loved in return!' she threatened.  
  
'Sorry,' he apologised, at least he knew she was the Goddess of love!  
  
Liam spoke up for the first time since her arrival. 'Aphrodite we're a bit lost, can you help us?' he asked hopefully.  
  
'It's not really my job, but I am supposed to help you lot. Don't ask me why because I don't know! I don't even know why you're here!' she answered. It was true, she didn't know, not even Zeus knew could come up with a good explanation. The best he could come up with was that the fates were teaching them a lesson about accepting their heritage, but even that was a little hard to believe. The fates never really tell anyone what they've planned, or the reasons why they do with what they do, it's supposed to be a surprise.but not always a good one.  
  
'Ok, what you do is go North from here, when you get to a tall black tree go East until you reach a river. A little South is a bridge, cross it and you'll see a path. Follow it, and you'll be fine,' Aphrodite gave them directions and then disappeared.  
  
'I hate it when she does that,' Icas complained.  
  
'Does what?' Liam asked.  
  
'Disappears, and doesn't give us all the information we need.'  
  
Liam shrugged, 'Which way is North?' he asked changing the subject.  
  
'Well the sun rises in the East, and sets in the West. It's that way!' Icas pointing.  
  
'You sure?' Liam asked.  
  
'Of course,' Icas answered confidently.  
  
'If your sure.'  
  
They both headed in the direction Icas chose, only it was unknown to them both that it was the Southern direction. 


	14. chap 14

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters of the Greek Gods.  
'This looks like a good place,' Herald observed.  
  
'Are you just saying that because you're tired?' Aimee asked.  
  
'Well yeah! Why else would I recommend the first cave we find?' he said laughing.  
  
'Come on,' Aimee said helping him inside.  
  
They'd found a small cave at the side of a mountain. There was a burnt out fire, so it was comforting to know that someone had stayed there before.  
  
While Herald got comfortable on a rock, Aimee went off looking for some firewood.  
When she came back she had an armful of dry wood, and set to work building a fire.  
  
'We could do with some food,' Herald suggested.  
  
'Let me finish building the fire first, then I'll go see what I can find.'  
  
'Why can't you just wish for some?'  
  
This wishing business was beginning to annoy her. She'd always worked for what she wanted, never asked her parents for anything. She'd worked 6 months to pay for this trip, and wasn't about to wish for food that was so easy to find.  
  
'Look! I can't go asking the Gods for help all the freakin' time. They'll think I can't take care of myself!' she snapped.  
  
'Sorry, It's not my fault. I just think it's cool.' he protested.  
  
Aimee rolled her eyes and went back to building the fire.  
After she'd finished, she got up and went to look for any kind of food she could find.  
  
'She's right you know. You can't take advantage of wishing, why do you think not all the wishes are coming true?' Herald turned to see who the voice belonged too.  
  
'Oh, hey,' he said.  
  
"Oh hey?' Is that anyway to speak to your half sister?' Aphrodite asked.  
  
'Some sister,' he muttered sarcastically. 'Won't even get my friends back.'  
  
'You can't have everything. The only reason you got the first aid kit was because.' she paused. She had no idea!  
  
Herald raised his eyebrows, expecting her to finish her sentence. 'Well.' he prodded.  
  
'Ok, the truth is I don't know! Don't look at me like that, the situation isn't in my hands. It's all up to the Fates to decide.'  
  
'Then why are you here?'  
  
'Well I don't exactly know, but the reason I'm 'here' now is because I like the little girl. I'm not to fond of you boys though,' she said.  
  
'Why not?' he asked.  
  
'She knows about Greek history, you boys don't!'  
  
'Greek history? It's Mythology! Not real?' he half shouted.  
  
'Not real? You're here aren't you? I'm here! What in Tartarus do you think is going on, something in your imagination?' she yelled at him.  
  
'What's going on?' Aimee asked entering the cave. She stopped when she saw the Goddess. 'Hi Aphrodite, what are you doing.' she paused, thought for a second then added, 'Never mind,' and set the berries and nuts on the floor.  
  
'Is that all you found?' Herald asked her looking at the food disgustedly.  
  
'What is your problem? You're so freakin' ungrateful! To think I liked you!' she shouted.  
  
Her words stung Herald, but Aphrodite gave her the 'go girl' look. 'Nice one, that spoilt brat needed to be told,' she thought about her vocabulary, then grimaced. She'd hung out with the teens far to long.  
  
Herald was speechless for a few minutes, then said 'I'm tired, I'm going to sleep,' he lay on floor with his back turned away from them.  
  
Aimee rolled her eyes again, and then sat on a rock.  
  
'Don't worry too much, falling off the side of a mountain does make someone a little groggy. I once knew someone who fell for.' Aimee cut her off.  
  
'Nine days?' she guessed.  
  
'Maybe, then again I can't remember all this catastrophe has taken a lot of my memory.' the Goddess answered.  
  
Aimee laughed a little, 'You and me both.How are we all going to get home?' she asked.  
  
'I honestly don't know,' Aphrodite said sadly. 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
'You' don't know much about this do you?'  
  
Aphrodite shook her head sadly, 'All I can tell you as a Goddess and as a friend is to follow your heart.' then she melted away.  
  
Aimee thought about the last three words for a while before going to sleep. She wasn't very hungry, and hoped things will be better in the morning. 


	15. chap 15

Disclaimers: I don't own the Greek Gods or the YH characters, or the bands mentioned.  
'Umm, I can't see the black tree anywhere. Shouldn't we have reached it by now?' Liam asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Icas answered slowly.  
  
'Are you sure we went to right way?'  
  
'Uhhh, not really.'  
  
'Maybe we should turn back.'  
  
'Maybe you're right.'  
  
The two boys turned around only to realise everything was covered in darkness.  
  
'When did it go dark?' Liam asked.  
  
'Don't know, but it wasn't like this a few seconds ago.' Icas answered.  
  
They both looked around and couldn't see anything, not even each other.  
  
'Think we should fins a shelter of some kind?' Icas asked.  
  
'In the dark? Well it's I guess. I mean we can't exactly stay here.' Liam said reluctantly.  
  
'I guess we should go in the direction we're heading.'  
They'd walked for while talking about girls, and whether they thought Destiny's Child were better than the Jackson 5.  
  
'Well at least Destiny's Child look better in skirts huh?' Icas joked.  
  
Liam hadn't responded.  
  
'Liam?' he said, then stopped. Had they been separated somehow?  
  
'Icas, I'm down here!' Liam called up.  
  
'Down where?'  
  
'Walk forward a few steps.'  
  
Icas did as he was told. 'Whoa,' he yelled as he felt no ground below his feet.  
  
'You ok?' Liam asked, he could see his figure, for his eyes had adjusted slightly.  
  
'Yeah, what is this place?' Icas answered.  
  
'I'm fine too, thanx for asking!'  
  
'You're welcome, what is this place?' Icas stopped, then noticed Liam was being sarcastic, but he shook it off.  
  
'I don't know, look for a light switch,' Liam said.  
  
'A light switch?' Icas asked.  
  
'Yeah, feel the walls.' Liam could be heard scuffling around. He moved his hands until he hit the wall and started feeling around.  
  
'Don't bother, it's ancient Greece, you're not going to find any light switches!' Icas muttered.  
  
As if on queue flames sprang from the walls and lit up the chamber. Liam was standing next to a pushed in block, and glared at Icas. Only Icas avoiding Liam's 'I told you so' expression, instead he looked around to see where exactly they were.  
  
'We should go this way!' Icas pointed to a tunnel leading to an unknown place.  
  
'Really? Remember the last time you said that? We ended up here?' Liam asked sarcastically.  
  
'No, your stupidity lead us here, you fell' Icas shot back.  
  
'I don't think so, if you hadn't pointed us in the wrong direction when Aphrodite left us we would be in the correct place!'  
  
'Well do you have any better ideas?' Icas asked.  
  
'Yes, and they all involve not listening to you!' Liam crossed his arms and sat down on the floor.  
  
Icas sighed and joined him, 'I guess maybe you're right, it was my fault.'  
  
'Wow, Mr. Prince guy actually admitted he was wrong,' Liam joked.  
  
'Ok, enough with the sarcasm,' Icas said half smiling. 'Why don't we rest here, and figure it all out in the morning?'  
  
'Best idea you've had so far,' Liam joked some more, then lay down and got comfortable.  
  
Icas did the same, and soon they were both asleep, only neither knew about the eyes watching them from the darkness. 


	16. chap 16

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters or the Greek Gods.  
'Hey, wake up!' Herald shook Aimee awake.  
  
'Why'd you wake me? Is it morning?' she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
'No, you were tossing and turning, looked like a bad dream,' he explained.  
  
'Oh,' she said simply. 'You feeling better?'  
  
'Yeah, I, uhhh, also realised what a jerk I was being earlier. You were just trying to help, I'm sorry,' he said sheepishly.  
  
'That's ok, it's understandable I guess. I mean you were bound to be little cranky after falling all that way.' she trailed off and looked at food deciding to change the subject. 'You hungry?'  
  
'Yeah, a little,' he shivered, 'Where're the logs?'  
  
'Over there', she pointed towards the pile of wood.  
  
'Do you remember what your dream was about?' he asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Do they happen often?'  
  
'No,' it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't press any further. 'Anyway I'm starving,' she said bring the attention back to the food.  
  
'When do we move out?' Herald asked.  
  
'When it's light,' Aimee pointed to the cave entrance.  
  
'Oh, didn't realise,' he joked. 'What do we do now?'  
  
'I'm hoping to go back to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to more difficult than today.'  
  
'It can't get.' he was cut off.  
  
'Don't say it!'  
  
'Say what?'  
  
'Don't, I mean never say thing's can't get any worse, cos it always does.'  
  
Herald started laughing, but sopped when he realised Aimee was being serious.  
  
They sat in silence while they ate, just enjoying each others company.  
  
When they finished Aimee scooted closer to the fire and lay down ready to sleep. Herald watched as they drifted to sleep, he threw some wood on the fire, made himself comfortable.  
This time it was the sun that woke them up, it was streaming threw the cave entrance illuminating the place up. The firs had since died down, but it didn't matter, there was enough warmth given off by the sun.  
  
'How you feeling?' Aimee asked Herald, again.  
  
'It's weird, I feel great.'  
  
'Must be your Godly strength,' Aimee said while gathering the food together, and putting it in her satchel.  
  
'Really, you think so?' Herald asked.  
  
'Yeah, if you're Hercules then your really strong, and a real hero!' Aimee didn't mention the tests he'd undergo when he was younger (or the violent death at the end.).  
  
'Am I a God?' he asked.  
  
'No yet.' was all she said. She didn't think there was point telling him all the details, if Aphrodite didn't know what happens in the future, then she doesn't need to say anything else.  
They were walking down the path when Aimee remembered about the plane, all the memories about the disappearing old woman (Aphrodite) came flooding back to her. She told her about the Gods falling, she knew about the future!  
  
'What?' Herald asked when he saw her stop.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Why'd you stop?'  
  
'No reason,' she answered quickly.  
  
'Lets keep moving,' Herald said so they continued down the path.  
  
But neither of them knew about the life threatening danger they were about to face. 


	17. chap 17

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters or the Greek Gods.  
Liam knew immediately that something was wrong before he opened his eyes, they pain shooting through his head told him something bad had happened. When he did open them what he saw didn't really surprise him. Icas was right beside him, and they were both in a large cage, in the centre of a big room.  
  
Icas stirred 'Why do I feel like I got hit with bat?'  
  
'I don't think it was a bat,' Liam answered. By now he was fully awake, and more aware of his surroundings. He was also aware of 'some things' lurking in the shadows around the room  
  
'What are they?' Icas knew what Liam was thinking, he'd seen them too.  
  
'NOT 'WHAT,' WHO!' a voice bellowed.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling you're a God?' Liam whined.  
  
'THAT'S BECAUSE I AM!' the voice bellowed.  
  
'Yes, we gathered that by the 'booming voice' which God are you?' Icas said sarcastically.  
  
'ARES!' the figure moved into the light.  
  
'Well you certainly look like a God,' Liam stated. 'Which one are you? You're definitely not the God of peace!'  
  
Ares chuckled 'QUITE THE OPPOSITELITTLE MAN! I'M THE GOD OF WAR!'  
  
'Who you calling little man?' Liam said standing up. Luckily he was short, or he would have hit his head.  
  
Icas quickly stood and pulled him back down 'Shh, he's a God, he can call you what he wants!' he whispered.  
  
'Good point,' Liam whispered back.  
  
'So, what brings you to my Temple?' Ares asked.  
  
'Where'd your voice go?' Liam asked.  
  
'It was deafening me,' he said 'Now answer my question!' he ordered.  
  
'We were just passing through,' Icas answered.  
  
'Passing through, going where?'  
  
'Away from here,' Liam muttered.  
  
'I heard that!' Ares said, then finished in a mock hurt voice 'Don't you want to stay with me?'  
  
'No disrespect sir, but no, we'd really like to leave,' Icas answered.  
  
In the same mock hurt voice, Ares replied 'So you don't like me?'  
  
'Not really,' Liam muttered.  
  
Icas elbowed him in the ribs, 'What he means is that your name is a little scary.'  
  
'What's wrong with my name?'  
  
'N-n-nothing, Ares is a really masculine name. It's just 'God of War'.' Icas trailed off.  
  
'You think we're gonna cause trouble?' Ares asked.  
  
'We?' Liam gulped.  
  
Ares nodded, 'Come forth and show yourselves my friends.'  
  
As he uttered these words, shadowy figures walked into the light and took shape of armoured men.  
  
'I've got a real bad feeling about this.' Liam panicked.  
  
'Me too.' Icas squeaked as they both stared at the swords pointing towards the cage. 


	18. chap 18a

Declaimers: I don't own the YH characters, or the Greek Gods. I apologise to Apollo, as I've made him a bad guy.(I need a villain) sorry. also sorry the chapters have been so short..  
The path Aimee and Herald were following led them to a desert like place. But what was unusual about it was there was a deep lake in the middle.  
  
'This is slightly unusual.' Aimee muttered.  
  
'Why?' Herald asked.  
  
'Well, I've not seen a big lake in the middle of a desert before.' she answered with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
'Yeah, I see your point,' he agreed. 'It's really hot here,' he said wiping his brow.  
  
'We should take advantage of the water,' Aimee began walking towards the lake, staying as far from the edge as possible whilst gathering some.  
  
'Afraid?' Herald asked.  
  
'Yeah.' she answered truthfully.  
  
She sat on the bank observing the surroundings, something to the East caught her eye. 'Look,' she pointed.  
  
'What is it?' Herald asked.  
  
'I don't think it's an 'it',' she answered rising to her feet.  
  
The flying being was a golden man flying on a chariot, the man being Apollo that is.  
'Well, look what I've found.' Apollo said landing his chariot on the ground.  
  
'Apollo.' Aimee muttered.  
  
'Why yes I am, hello dear brother,' he greeted Herald.  
  
'How many sibling does Hercules have?' Herald whispered to Aimee.  
  
'You don't want to know, a lot would be an understatement.' she whispered back.  
  
'So what brings you here? Mighty brave of both of you.' Apollo snickered.  
  
'What's funny?' Herald asked.  
  
'Oh nothing, just the fact that you both are about to, I don't know how to put it. Wait, yes I do.Die!' he smiled an evil grin.  
  
'You and who's army?' Herald asked acting tough.  
  
'My own.' as the words left his mouth sand warriors rose from the ground.  
  
'O...k... now what?' Aimee asked Herald.  
  
'I don't know.' was the first thing Aimee could think of to say. 'Brace yourself,' she advised as the warriors attacked. 


	19. chap 18b

This is another Herald and Aimee story, sorry i posted two at a time, rather one after the other... silly me forgot to edit it, it's supposed to be the same chapter as the last one...  
Declaimers: I don't own the YH characters, or the Greek Gods. I apologise to Apollo, as I've made him a bad guy.(I need a villain) sorry.  
'You take the left, I'll take the right.' Herald advised.  
  
'Got it,' Aimee said as she to went to attack.  
  
.And so the battle began.  
Herald ducked as one warrior swung it's sword.  
  
'How many do you see?' he called to Aimee.  
  
'I dunno, seems like a thousand.' she called back.  
  
'Petty immortals,' Apollo taunted.  
  
'It would be so much easier if you'd shut up!' Aimee snapped.  
  
'The little girlie's getting all hot and bothered,' he taunted some more.  
  
This made Aimee really mad, and she lashed out at the nearest warrior as hard as she could. but he melted. 'What the.?'  
  
Herald did the same thing, and the warrior he was fighting also melted away. 'It's a hologram.' he muttered.  
  
'But it seems so real.' Aimee muttered.  
  
'So you've finally figured it out? Well done!' Apollo taunted some more as all the other warriors disappeared.  
  
'We should go,' Aimee told Herald.  
  
'Yeah, come on,' he said taking her arm and leading the way.  
  
'NOT SO FAST!' Apollo boomed, this was the first time he'd used his Godly voice.  
  
The pair ignored him and carried on walking back the way they came.  
  
This angered Apollo, and as fast as lightening he appeared behind Aimee. He pulled her from Heralds grasp, and held her with his arm around her throat.  
  
'Let me go,' she screamed struggling in his grasp. But every time she tried to move his arm grew tighter.  
  
His arm grew tighter and tighter, Herald tried to move to help her, but an invisible force kept him in place.  
  
The world around Aimee was growing darker and darker; she tried wishing but couldn't focus properly, all her energy was going towards trying to stay conscious and to keep breathing.  
  
'Come and help you girlfriend!' Apollo mocked at he released the spell trapping Heralds feet.  
  
'Nooo.' he shouted helplessly when he saw Apollo push Aimee into the lake. 


	20. chap 19

Icas and Liam  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, or the Gods. Oh and Casche owns herself.heihei  
'Don't panic,' Liam whispered.  
  
'Too late!' Icas answered back.  
  
'Hahaha, two scaredy cat boys shaking in their boots.' Ares taunted.  
  
'You're the one who's gonna be shaking in his boots when I'm through with you!' a female voice said sternly.  
  
Liam immediately thought 'Aphrodite', Only the voice belonged to a younger Goddess.  
  
Ares had a big smile on his face 'Hello my dear, I was just.'  
  
She cut him off 'I know what you were doing, and I don't like it. You know the rules!'  
  
'Come on Casche, rules are made to be broken,' he joked slightly.  
  
'I'll break you in a minute!' she shot at him.  
  
'Ohh, I'm so scared,' he mocked.  
  
'I'll tell Grandpa!'  
  
'Oh no, don't tell Grandpa!' he said in a high pitched girly voice, putting his hands to his face in mock fear.  
  
He stopped laughing suddenly, and a look of pain came on his face. 'Arrgghh!' he yelled jumping up and down.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Liam asked.  
  
'Hot foot!' Casche answered simply as Ares disappeared back up to Olympus. With a wave of her hand, the bars faded away.  
  
'Thanks,' Liam said flashing her his best smile, showing off all his pearly whites.  
  
It was only then that he and Icas realised the warriors had gone. 'Where did the they go?' Icas asked.  
  
'Oh, they were an illusion,' Casche explained. 'Come on this way,' she lead them to an entrance, and showed them how to climb the wall.  
  
'Where's Aphrodite?' Liam asked.  
  
'Taking a well earned break, she needs one with the headache you guys have been giving her,' she had an amused expression on her face. 'Besides, she's got enough to worry about with the other two, so I'm your guide now!' she said smiling.  
  
'Cool! So which God are you?' Liam asked.  
  
'Goddess of nature,' she put a lot of emphasis on the word 'Goddess' making him blush. 'Which one are you?' she asked.  
  
'I'm Liam, the cute one,' he flashed another award winning smile.  
  
'So you must be Icas?' she asked him.  
  
'Yeah, I'm Icas.' he answered, Liam could tell there was something on his mind, but decided now wasn't the best time to ask him.  
  
Seems Casche had sensed it too, and made an excuse to leave. 'This time please take the right way,' she half pleaded before she left.  
  
'Wow, she was nice,' Liam sad a dreamy look crossing his face.  
  
'Sure, if you like girls like that.' Icas muttered looking straight ahead as he walked.  
  
'You're jealous that she likes me better!' Liam accused. Who knew where he got that idea from.?  
  
'Yeah, sure I am. Remember what Aphrodite said? I'm betrothed, remember?' Icas looked at him a moment, then looked ahead again.  
  
'One woman guy huh?'  
  
'You could say that! I got this huge problem!' he said.  
  
'What?' Liam prodded.  
  
'I'm allegedly betrothed, A Prince of a city I only read in books. I've not been able to call home for ages.'  
  
'So you'll tell your mum.' Liam began.  
  
Icas cut him off, 'I don't live my mum.'  
  
'Then why do you need to call home?'  
  
'My wife will be thinking I'm with someone else' he said. 


	21. chap 20

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters, or the Greek Gods.  
Apollo watched Herald dive into the lake, laughing wickedly as he rose into his chariot and took off m the sky.  
Herald looked around under the water, but he couldn't see Aimee anywhere. He came up to the surface, took in a lungfull of air, and went back under to search.  
  
He swam a little deeper, and saw faint gleam of blue below. He swam to it and found Aimee. He put his arm around her, and began swimming to the surface.  
  
He took a deep breath as he broke through the water, and made his way to the shore.  
  
He gently laid her on the bank, and checked to if she was breathing. Then he saw she wasn't, he checked to see if she had a pulse, but he couldn't one.  
  
Herald began mouth to mouth, pinching her nose and breathing into her lungs. 'Come one.' he told her when there was no response, so he tried again. Still nothing happened.  
  
After breathing for her a few times, he realised that no difference was being made. He took her hand n his, and began stroking her hair. He saw that her necklace had lost all its shine.  
  
'Don't leave me,' he began to cry. 'Please, you can't. I' love you,' he whispered.  
  
Aimee's necklace began to flicker, after the flickering became more rapid it caught Herald eye.  
  
He froze, just staring at the flickering as it became a glow, and as the glow became stronger.  
  
Soon it was fully glowing, casting an eerie glow on Heralds face.  
  
The shine grew making Aimee's body glow blue too.  
  
Soon Aimee couldn't be seen, the only way Herald knew she was still there was because could feel her hand in his.  
  
Soon the glow began to fade, and Aimee was visible again.  
  
Herald just sat there holding her hand. He felt her fingers tighten around his.  
  
'Aimee?' he whispered watching her face closely.  
  
Aimee scrunched here eyes before they fluttered open.  
  
She shook her head as if to clear it, and looked up at Herald.  
  
'What happened?' she asked, then cursed herself because that what they all say in movies.  
  
'I don't know.' Herald replied pulling himself together.  
  
'I know!' a female voice (that could only belong to Aphrodite) stated. 'You're love for Aimee activated the life force in her necklace.'  
  
Herald helped Aimee into a sitting position and then slowly they got to their feel, both shaking with uncertainty.  
  
'I don't understand,' Aimee said.  
  
'There's nothing to understand; it was plain from the start that there was a spark between you and Herald. Although in the beginning I thought you had feelings for Liam.' Aphrodite mused. 'Basically what I'm saying is that  
  
Herald's love for you bought you back from the dead.'  
  
Aimee looked up at Herald and smiled at him, she wanted to thank him but she couldn't get the words out. Luckily the look on her face was enough for him.  
  
'Oh please, you love him to!' Aphrodite said in an 'I told you so' kind of voice- which made both Herald and Aimee laugh.  
  
'What now?' Herald asked.  
  
'It's up to you what you do with your love life, I don't do that work anymore. Love is all destinies now'. The baffled expressions on the teenager's faces said it all. 'I mean I don't do any love work anymore, after all the Olympian Gods have fallen because no-one believes in us, so it's all up to mortals,' she explained a little more.  
  
'If our destiny is our own, then why are we here?' Herald asked.  
  
'Duh!' Aimee said sarcastically. 'We made our own destiny, it was our choice to follow the map, our choice to come here. Sure Icas and Liam were taken by the birds, but that was an obstacle. Life is full of obstacles, and those we must get around them. This isn't destiny, it's just like life in our time. We make the choice, and have to suffer the consequences,' Aimee said to Herald. She turned to Aphrodite 'The Fates have nothing to do with this do they?'  
  
'No, they don't. If they did Zeus will have known. I wasn't appointed by hem to look after you, it was just something I wanted to do, since I don't have a career anymore. Apollo just causes trouble for mortals in this time now, and so does Ares. That's all they can do these days,' Aphrodite looked glum.  
  
'Don't people believe in you now, in this time period?' Herald asked.  
  
'No, we just past the age of the new beliefs, now we're destined to live forever without our powers. We may as well be mortals, we're useless for anything else.'  
  
'But you can disappear and reappear, cause illusions.' Herald was cut off.  
  
'That's all we can do; the necklace is all that's left of anything we ever did, and one day that will be gone,' Aphrodite looked like she was about to cry.  
  
'Is that why not all the wishes come true?' Aimee asked.  
  
A nod was her answer.  
  
'I see, it's running out of energy, and if needs to re charge itself after every wish.'  
  
Aphrodite nodded again.  
  
'I'll wait for a while, and then I'll wish hard for people to believe in you again!' Aimee made up her mind.  
  
'It won't work, there isn't enough power in it to change everyone's beliefs. Even if there were what about all the other Gods? Christian and Jews, Muslim and every other Religion in the world? Their Gods will lose their power too; I don't want that to happen. No one should suffer what we suffer!' Aphrodite said solemnly.  
  
'If everyone believed in the same thing to begin with there would be no wars, everyone will be happy!' Aimee said looking down.  
'Not if everyone believed in war.' Herald stated.  
  
'I didn't think of that,' Aimee said sadly. 'Are there any wars here?'  
  
'Yes, a few.nothing like in your time though, but they're not pleasant either.' Aphrodite stated.  
  
'Wars are never pleasant.' Herald muttered.  
  
'Why are we speaking about war?' Aimee said loudly, receiving a shocked look from the other two. 'I mean we're trying to get back to out time period, and we're talking about war! I do enough of that at school.' Aimee said half laughing.  
  
'She's right, I guess there's always going to be wars, so we may as well deal with them. They're just another obstacle of life.' Herald mused.  
  
'Then you to better get going if you want to find your friends.' Aphrodite said before fading away.  
  
Herald and Aimee had retraced their steps and taken another route, they'd both been walking in silence until Herald asked:  
  
'Why do you think she told us all that about the Gods?'  
  
'I guess she just wanted to tell someone who understands.' Aimee answered.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
Aimee stopped walking and looked at Herald 'You're a fallen God too,' she answered looking at him.  
  
A look of realisation crossed both their faces, and they knew they were thinking the same thing. 


	22. chap21

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters or the Greek Gods.  
'Married?' Liam blurted.  
  
'Yeah.' Icas looked down.  
  
Liam couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'What's so funny?' Icas asked a little confused.  
  
'I'm sorry it's just the way you said it 'My wife will be thinking I'm with someone else' that was classic!' Lam fell about laughing all over again.  
  
'It's not that funny, this is serious!'  
  
'I know, but you're wife will think you're with someone else? 'You are with someone else! Me!' Liam laughed again.  
  
'I mean a woman!' Icas said sternly.  
  
'I'm sorry, just messing with you,' he laughed again. 'So how long you been married?' he asked seriously now.  
  
'2 years. We're two different people; we'd been dating since high school. She's from a wealthy family; I'm from the working class. Although I own my own library now,' he said happily.  
  
'What's she like?'  
  
'Wonderful, when she smiles it's like the whole world is smiling with her. When she kisses me it's like we're the only two in the world. She's so supportive in everything I do,' he said smiling at the thought of her.  
  
'What's her name?' Liam asked.  
  
'Lilly,' he answered.  
  
'She sounds like a great girl.'  
  
'She is, and I can't wait to see her again!' he said determinally.  
  
'Well then, all the more reason for us to get moving!' Liam declared, as they both quickened their pace.  
They'd been walking for about 30 minutes until the came to where they'd seen Aphrodite the last time, only this time around they took the proper way, and were back on track.  
Ok I know this is short, but there's a good reason for this, as you will see in the next chapter:) 


	23. chap 21b

Disclaimers: I don't own anything to do with the following: YH, Greek Gods, Superman, Peter Pan  
'So how does this work?' Herald asked Aimee.  
  
'How am I supposed to know? You're the man of steel!' she pointed out.  
  
'No, the man of steel is Superman!' Herald said, trying in vain not to laugh. 'But seriously how do we do this?'  
  
'I honestly don't know. Think of a wonderful thing, or clap your hands,' Aimee said thoughtfully.  
  
'Do you have any ideas that's not linked with fantasy?' Herald asked slightly annoyed.  
  
'I don't see you coming up with any ideas!' she pointed out. 'Just tell yourself you want us both to be transported wherever Liam and Icas are!'  
  
'Ok, hold my hand,' he held out his left hand for her to take, then closed his eyes, 'Take me to where.'  
  
Aimee cut him off. 'Take us, us!' she said.  
  
'Sorry; take 'us' to where Icas and Liam are.' Herald opened his eyes but there was nothing. 'Did you close your eyes?' he asked Aimee.  
  
'Um, no. Was I supposed to?' she asked.  
  
'We'll try again, this time close you eyes,' he told her.  
  
'Ok,' she said closing her eyes.  
  
Herald took her other hand, and closed his eyes again, 'Take us to where Icas and Liam are.'  
  
Again nothing happened, 'Why isn't this working?' Herald said annoyed. 'Why am I not able to get us where thy are?' he asked Aimee.  
  
As soon as he'd said what he did the world around them darkened, and became swirly. He began to feel light-headed, as if he were flying. His hands gripped Aimee's hands tighter, he was surprised to still see her there, but she was almost see through. Soon the whole world had disappeared, and they were both plunged into darkness.  
ths isn't the way i planned it, the next chapter will be different. i decided to make it 2 seperate chapters, and not 1 big one... 


	24. chap 22

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters or the Greek Gods, if anything they probably own me:) (Casche owns herself)  
  
'Think we're on the right track?' Liam asked.  
  
'I think so, then I was a little wrong before, but you learn from your mistakes.' Icas said straight-forwardly.  
  
'Cool,' Liam remarked.  
They both continued walking, but something seemed to be blocking their way.  
  
'What's going on? I can't move forward, but I can't see anything!' Icas said uncertainly.  
  
'Wait I see something.' Liam trailed off as an outline of two people appeared, slowly becoming clearer, until they became solid.  
  
'Herald? Aimee?' Icas asked.  
'Are we still in one piece?' Herald asked, too afraid to open his eyes.  
  
Lucky for him Aimee had opened hers, 'You, we seem to be,' she said.  
  
Something jumped them; they were too off guard and went flying.  
  
'Hey!' Aimee cried, fighting off her attacking who'd grabbed her.  
  
It took a while to realise the attacking wasn't grabbing, but hugging.  
  
'Liam?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, it's me,' came the reply.  
  
'As grateful as I am for this greeting, I'm finding it hard to breathe.' she said.  
  
He loosened his grip a little, but still wouldn't let go.  
  
Luckily after a while he, she looked over to see Icas loosening his grip on Herald.  
  
They had a group hug before Icas asked a question he so much wanted the answer to. 'How did you get here?'  
  
'Herald is a Greek God, rather soon to be Greek God. only in this time era it doesn't seem to matter, seeing everything is already messed up.' Aimee stopped, realising she was babbling.  
  
'Basically what she's trying to say is Hercules is a God, and transportation is a power!' Herald finished.  
  
'You see Casche said if we walked this way we'd find them!' Liam said, smiling at the memory.  
  
'Who's Casche?' Herald asked.  
  
'That will be me!' the group turned around to see Casche standing there. 'Goddess of Nature at your service!'  
  
'What part do you play in this?' Aimee asked her.  
  
'I saved these guys from Ares, God of War,' she informed.  
  
'What did you guys get up to?' Herald asked them.  
  
'What did you two get up to?' Icas asked.  
  
'I asked first,' Herald said.  
  
Casche sensed an argument coming, 'Oh please,' she sighed waving here arms, filling each persons heads with the goings on of what happened.  
  
'You died?' Icas exclaimed to Aimee.  
  
'You're married?' she exclaimed back.  
  
'Ok, now your all aware of the goings on, should we.' Herald cut her off.  
  
'How did you do that?'  
  
'Do what?' she asked half shocked.  
  
'The Hocus Pocus mind filling thing?' he accused.  
  
'I'm a Goddess, I told you,' Casche tried to defend herself.  
  
'Yes, but Aphrodite already explained our, I mean your powers are limited.' he said.  
  
'Oh that, yeah that's true. only some powers are more limited than others.' she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Herald gave a 'fair enough' nod.  
  
'We should really try to figure out a way home.' Icas pointed out.  
  
'That's taken care of,' Aimee quipped. 'We wait for my necklace to fully charge, then I wish us home!'  
  
'You've worked it out!' Aphrodite's voice rang. 'I knew you would!' She appeared beside Casche.  
  
'How long do we have to wait?' Herald asked her.  
  
'Put it this way, the longer you leave it, the stronger it will be.' she said.  
  
'We could try when it gets lighter,' Liam said, the quadet were suddenly aware how dark it had gone.  
  
'That might be best,' Icas agreed. 'But we need a fire, some light, and a cave.' he said. 'How are we going to find one in the dark?'  
  
The four friends needn't be able to see each other's face, they knew they each wore the same helpless expression.  
  
'Follow me,' Aphrodite said, lighting a path, and leading them to a nearby cave. 'Rest here till the morning,' she said.  
  
'Will you rest with us?' Liam asked Casche.  
  
She was about to say she had a better and more comfortable bed up in Olympus, but she could feel Aphrodite's eyes on her. 'Sure, why not?' she said, pointing to a pot on the floor where a fire appeared. 'Like I said, some powers are more limited than others!'  
  
They each settled down to sleep, Icas was lying near the fire, and Aimee was lying with Heralds arm around her, holding her close to him. Liam was lying close to Casche, but not as close as he would have liked.  
  
They each were having a peaceful sleep, taking comfort in knowing that they would be going home tomorrow. 


End file.
